Medical procedures such as endoscopy (e.g., bronchoscopy) may involve the insertion of a medical tool into a patient's luminal network (e.g., airways) for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. Surgical robotic systems may be used to control the insertion and/or manipulation of the medical tool during a medical procedure. The surgical robotic system may comprise at least one robotic arm including a manipulator assembly which may be used to control the positioning of the medical tool prior to and during the medical procedure.